『 Waltz of Blood 』
by Fouliudan
Summary: Blood Curses are a nasty business especially those that keeps on passing through generations. With only a few years left to live, the Greengrass heiress had to find a way to cure her blood malediction whilst at the same time being the financial advisor of a certain infamous scarred man and help him rebuild his family's business empire once again. [ Slow-Progressive Haphne / AU ]
1. Prologue

**Summary** : Blood Curses are a nasty business especially those that keeps on passing through generations. With only a few years left to live, the Greengrass heiress had to find a way to cure her blood malediction whilst at the same time being the financial advisor of a certain infamous scarred man.

 **Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

— **Waltz of Blood** —

[ **Prolouge** ]

—o—

 _"...D-Don't cry Cadmus my luv...we both knew that this moment would alas come'th...ye' can't keep foolin' death forever."_

 _An insufferable feeling of hopelessness permeates my whole being as I gazed upon those eyes of my one and only love. Sadness and fury was etched deep within those two wondrous grey orbs as i basked within the cradle of his warm embrace._

 _His complexion so full of vigor and life unlike mine which is deathly pale and hallow which stinks of rotten corpse._

 _Another burst of pain flowed through my entire being but i held it at bay and pretended to haven't felt it for i don't want to see him saddened even more._

 _I could feel death whispering within the back of my ears._

 _—Ye can't stay much longer, this world hath long rejected thine existence._

 _It beckons me to follow, to return to that void of which the sanctuary of death presides._

 _I want to curse, to scream and howl in defiance against the heavens for the unfairness that fate bestowed upon us._

 _Why can't destiny be altered?_

 _...Why can't i stay besides him?_

 _That's just all have i wished for._

 _Suddenly Cadmus' soft hands gently touch my cheeks as if sensing my inner turmoil._

 _"Hush my luv and sleep, don't ye' worry for I'll do something about this dilemma...I'll think of a way to prevent death from returning you back to that place."_

 _I want to retort but his finger forbade my lips from speaking. With a forlorn smile he then gave me a peck and whispered;_

 _"Hush and just sleep for now...I'll always be here when you wake up."_

 **— Daphne Greengrass Manor / 6:26 am —**

What a weird dream.

I groggily opened my eyes and felt my body stirred as i let my vision adjust to the brightness of the morning light that's seeping through the veils of my window. Cold sweat drenched my nightgown which illicit an irritated discomfort hence I automatically reach out a hand towards the table at my bedside and fetch a towel to wash off my perspiration and— _oh merlin_.

Yet it happened again!

I looked down at the chest area of my nightgown.

Blood.

A dried blood in an oddly triangular shape with a horizontal line at the middle was blotched within the inner fabric of the sleepwear.

Sigh.

As expected, the ominous triangular wound within the center skin of my chest had began bleeding out again whilst i was asleep last night.

Damnable hex.

This ' _blood malediction_ ' has been going on for months now.

How long must i endure this indignation?

I thought so in woe before taking my eyes off it.

Not wanting to be dressed in a marred gown any longer, i then swiftly took it off and stood bare naked before walking in front of the grand mirror that hangs at the far side wall of my room.

My reflection, a twenty year old platinum haired woman looked back at me with a scowl.

Well good morning there my fair lady...not that its good to begin with.

My scowl then turned into a sneer.

I can't remember the last time i woke up in a good mood ever since this damnable 'curse' began to appear.

My eyes then gradually slip down again onto the odd wound at the center in between my breast. It has an oddly triangular form with a circular inner sphere with a horizontal line at the middle. This mark appeared on my twentieth birthday and was the first symptoms of a blood malediction curse that have ailed my household for over the ages.

If not treated swiftly then my blood would gradually be toxic and venomous until i succumb to the hex then die.

My grandfather said that what's happening to me had also occurred to my predecessors specifically only within the female line of the Greengrass ancestry.

—The **Piper's Hex.**

My ancestors dubbed it as such and supposedly it even predates back to the founding era of the family which is around the 13'th century.

Its a deadly curse that appears when a Greengrass woman reach her adulthood and the hex would gradually siphon the life out of its victims.

My medieval ancestors seemed to have found a cure for it but alas all our precious ancestral records were sadly destroyed along with the death of my parent's back at the great 1st Wizarding War hence the healing method was lost.

I almost got the urge to break down and cry but alas resisted such worthless endeavour for there's no use in shedding tears.

Crying won't help me in any way.

It won't keep me from dying due to the curse and my only way to survive is stand in defiance against fate. Life is a constant struggle and the weak only gets trampled down with no remorse and sentiment.

That is truth of my reality.

Sigh.

I gently slapped my cheeks in a gesture of psyching myself up.

You can do this Daphne.

I won't be defeated by a mere long forgotten ancestral malediction. I still have lots of things that i want to do in life and dying isn't one of them.

Six years.

The healer that checked my condition predicted that i only have six years left before i feel the full brunt of the Piper's hex and kill me.

I bit my lower lips till it bled, my mind recalling the vow i made by my ancestral graves.

I promise that within these six years that i have left, i will do anything just to circumvent my fate...I won't let myself die— _I refuse to yield!_

I will do anything.

 _Anything_.

—Even if i have to make a deal upon death itself.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

 **\- Waltz of Blood -**

 **[ Chapter I ]**

 **—○—**

 **— Daphne | Greengrass Manor / 7:31 am —**

I proceeded on eating breakfast with the rest of my kin downstairs after finishing off my usual morning rituals.

My grandfather, Julius Hyperion Greengrass the current acting patriarch of the family was seated at the foremost seat on the diner table whilst reading up the morning newspapers with his usual stolidity.

He retired years ago but the untimely death of my parents had forced him back into the head position of our household.

Despite already being in his latter elderly years, my grandfather still retains that lean and robust body mass that you'd expect from people half his age. Everyone says that i take after him especially my trademark sharp piercing hawk-like eyes but it certainly pales in comparison when we both stood next to each other.

"Greetings Grandfather."

I formally greeted him with a polite bow before taking up my usual seat on the rightside closest to where he was sittting— _the heir seat_ —as Tori liked to dubbed it.

Normally we would wait for my little sister to come but she currently presides over her fiance's estate and her return is still due next month, leaving only us two (besides the elves that is) in this huge mansion.

I hope the Malfroy's are treating Astoria well or there'd be a hell to pay if i find even a small scratch on Tori when she returns.

Mark my words on it!

Silence ensues for a moment before grandfather placed down the newspapers and gave me an inquiring look.

"...How's your condition Daphne."

It was a demand not a question.

I paused for a bit before responding.

"Optimal i supposed...I think i could perform my duties for the day just fine, assuming that the hex wouldn't suddenly act up that is."

I said so with my best indifferent facade.

Grandfather's eyes examined me for half a minute before returning back to reading the news. The elf in charge of cooking— _what's was his name again?_ —finally brought out our breakfast and we both then began eating in relative silence as per norm.

We swiftly finished our meal.

"One of our family's long standing business partner will come by later this day. Given that you're the heiress of our line, i expect that you would also be attending the meeting...considering that you're somewhat acquainted with this man before back in Hogwarts."

Oh my~

An acquaintance of mine?

Well now, this sure piques my interest. I've only associated myself with my fellow female slytherin peers back in Hogwarts and none of them are a close associate of our businesses so i do wonder whose this sudden visitor.

My grandfather must've seen my confusion and without an ounce of hesitation simply dropped a bomb so to speak.

"It's Harry Potter."

Silence.

 _What_.

The Harry ' _boy-who-lived_ ' Potter?

The vanquisher of dark lords and the epitome of all that is Gryffindor?

I can't help but tilt my head in confusion.

The Potters as far as i remember my studies about them had always mingled solely around the lighter political clouts of nobility.

The Greengrass on the other hand despite the preconceived notions that we're neutrals are actually more darker household. Heck, one could even say that we're actually a Passive-Dark Family.

However being as it is, we were also not a firm devotees of the Dark Lord.

I mean, why bother kneel and be bound when one can rise and be free?

Our loyalty simply stood to the side whom gives us the most benefits without chaining us to their beliefs.

Grandfather gave me one of his rare smirks.

"I bet you're surprised."

Oh that is an understatement grandfather.

I nodded in a rather stupified fashion.

"Well yeah, i mean its the ' _Potters_ ' the most ancient light family in existence. Their so high strung with their anti-dark manifestos that they even got kicked out of the sacred twenty eight due to it. Sweet Merlin, I'm surprised he's even considered dealing with us considering their stance against the Dark households."

"Well certainly their rather biased in their views but that was way back in the middle ages unlike now that only a single Potter remains alive but believe it or not, the Potters and Greengrass have long been acquainted, why i believe our alliance even predates back during the twelfth century. Its one of our family's closest guarded secrets that only the heir has the privilege to know. This secret alliance is why our household's insignia closely resembles a grass on a pot."

Silence.

Wow, i'd never would have guessed.

"Now that certainly was a surprise, although why does such an alliance being closely held in secret, isn't it more beneficial to show that we're in partnership with such an exalted light household?"

Grandfather's response was just a shook of his head.

"Certainly it is but remember that both our households belong to the upper ancient echelons and hold massive power and influence. The rest of the sacred twenty eight are wary and vigilant of us as it is and i'm afraid that they're all gonna join forces against us if they somehow knew of the Potter-Greengrass alliance."

"I see...Too much power and it begets ruination is it?"

"Precisely."

I exhaled a rueful breath.

I knew that being the heir apparent takes heavy responsibilities but up until now, i never felt the weight of it all until i got hold of such volatile information.

One wrong move, one miscalculation or leak and the majority of the sacred families might turn their wands against us.

What a dreadful thought.

Oh Morgana.

Sometimes i truly wish that i was in position of my sister Astoria instead. Oh how i yearn that the only problem that'll have is how to manipulate my husband to be.

Ugh.

I feel the Piper's mark on my chest aching.

"So...does Mr. Potter also knew about this secret alliance of our families?"

Grandfather shrugged in a noncommittal gesture.

"Presumably? I got a request from him yesterday asking for a meeting about some business related matters. Well, Its about time the boy finally handles his family's assets. Their operations have been on standstill ever since the death of his parents. Now that's he's a legally binding adult i do wonder what the boy had in mind...this meeting would sure be interesting to say the least."

My grandfather formed a lopsided smirk.

So the Griffin's golden cub wants to play within the snakes territorial pits eh?

Well now, I can't help but curl up a similar smirk myself.

How do interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

 **\- Waltz of Blood -**

 **[ Chapter II ]**

~※~

 **— Harry / Greengrass Manor / 10:11 am —**

 _Tap Tap Tap_

My knees keeps jittering rhythmically as I try hard not to be nervous of my current situation. I've prepared for this meeting for days now and I've initially felt pretty confident after all the planning and conceptualizing all the possible scenarios that may occur...that is until I've reached the exact day of the meeting.

Oh how naive of me!

Nothing could ever prepare me for the real thing.

Blimey, i should've bought my own suit after all rather than wearing my dad's old business attire. Ugh, my scroogesness would surely be the death of me one day.

This suit doesn't fit me at all.

I exhaled a rueful breath.

Looking down at my wristwatch, i then noticed that only a few minutes have passed by since i was told to wait here by that female house elf.

Funny.

I could've sworn I've been here in this lounge for at least half an hour already— _or at least it felt that long._

What am i doing here again?

Oh right.

I got a sudden missive from Gringotts that's basically informing me that i have to get my act together and personally manage my family's assets soon or else they would liquidate all my inheritance due to some debt that my family accumulated over the years.

After racking our brains for days for a solution, me and my gringotts agent decided to rekindle the Potter's business operations once again but in order to do that, i was advised that i have to first convince our previous partners to deal with us once again.

Sigh.

All this time I've kept my inheritance on the back of my mind and solely focused on my Auror's training. I mean what do i know about managing my finances and all that mumbo jumbo jargons that all those people in six digits suits likes to talk about.

Quidditch and vanquishing your local resident dark lords, that i could handle but account ledgers and hours long grating financial meetings?

Oh my Merlin!

Goodbye my dear braincells, it was nice having you all.

 _Tap Tap_.

I exhaled a rueful breath.

This isn't like me to be so agitated like this but what can i do? Its my first attempt at trying to venture out in the world of business after all.

Not to mention that my current goal is to somehow convince a man that basically owns one of the largest trading companies within the magical world to invest in a boy that never had an experience when it comes to business related matters.

That's right.

Me the one and only Harry James Potter dirt poor extraordinaire, the teenager that never before even got to spend an ounce of money that passed by the four digits mark and used rags or hand me downs as his fashion statement when growing up.

 _TapTapTapTap_.

...Okay someone please Aveda Kedavra me out of my misery already, this isn't going to work after all, i bet i will scr—

"Mr. Harry Potter? the master is finally ready to see you. please kindly follow behind me."

Interjected by the in house elf after apperating out of thin air. She then proceed into walking through some hallway without waiting for my response. Quickly I then stood up and shortly followed behind wordlessly.

Whew.

Okay fine, no turning back now.

The fate of my heritage lies in this meeting.

You can do this, you've defeated Voldemort right? Surely this meeting is nothing compared to that.

I mentally stated in an effort of psyching myself up.

Silence.

...Somehow I've felt skeptical about the latter.

Bloody Hell.

— **Harry / Greengrass Hallways / 10:20 am** —

Contrary to my expectations, what greeted me is a platinum haired beauty along the way. I'd say that this lady sure is definitely one of the best looking people that I had the pleasure of meeting in my life. She was a few inches shorter than me with an ethereal alabaster skintone that is almost surreal.

She showed me a thin smile but the coldness of her glacial-like eyes augmented her overall countenance, giving me the impression of a frost nymph.

A beauty encased in ice.

Cold and dangerous.

I'd bet any man would be love struck and awed when graced with her presence but all I've ever felt was weariness upon meeting her.

My caution is not because of some slytherin prejudice but more on my personal principles in life. People that I've trusted before have stabbed me in the back hence I've become somewhat jaded and guarded of the people I've interact with in the recent years.

"Long time no see...or is it more apt to say that I'm charmed to have finally met the illustrious Harry Potter in the flesh.

Daphe Greengrass at your service, you may not be aware of it but we were both on the same academic year back in Hogwarts."

The Greengrass heiress curtised in refined elegance with the decorum of a bona fide nobility.

Silence.

...Crap.

I don't remember any particular thing about her at all!

All i recalled was that some of my housemates refer to her as the 'Slytherin's Ice Queen' and nothing more. I've also tried to research anything about her prior to my visit but this woman sure hides her trail very well.

All the dirt I've got about her is that she has a younger sister named Astoria and she's with Pansy Parkinson's gang back on her Hogwarts years.

Well all i can say is that she truly is the epitome of a Slytherin woman.

I'd better be more careful around her.

I tried to smile honestly.

"Ah Milady Greengrass, the pleasure is all mine."

I lamely responded as i draw out my hand in a gesture of salutations. She contemplated for a split second whilst eyeing my stretch hand before holding my left hand with her right.

Within the instant our hands connect, a vision suddenly entered my mind all of a sudden.

' _Eurydice my luv no, ye' can't leave me! I'd rather die than spend my life without y—'_

I hastily broke my hands free.

Okaay.

...What in the Merlin's beard was that just now!?


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

 **\- Waltz of Blood -**

 **[ Chapter III ]**

~※~

 **— Harry / Lord Greengrass Office / 10:41 am —**

Well this sure is awkward.

I tried hard not to squirm on my seat and show agitation as Lord Greengrass continues his silent stare down for about a minute now.

Bollocks, I wonder how long does he plan to intimidate me.

Is this really a prerequisite before doing business?

Seriously.

My initial impression of him was that this elder sure makes my hard boiled Auror instructor look like a bundle of joy when compared to this finely regal grim old man.

Lady Greengrass suddenly excused herself after bringing me along at her grandfather's office. For some reason her complexion suddenly flushed a beet of red and her face got that really dreamy look right after our brief introduction.

It was really unusual, i had the impression that she would also attend the meeting, i wonder what happened?

Perhaps she also had seen some vision back when our hands connected?

I myself currently also are having some mild headaches after that weird occurrence but this meeting hold much importance for me so i can't really back out now even if I'm suddenly feeling under the weather.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, I'm glad you came."

Sir Julius began by offering me a handshake. I accepted the gesture and surprisingly the old man neither tried to broke my fingers (which i was expecting) nor any more intimidation tactics but held it firm nonetheless.

No weird visions happened this time thank merlin.

"Please just call me Harry, Mi'Lord."

"...Harry it is then."

I nodded before returning to my seat.

"Perchance some coffee or tea before we start?"

Offered by Sir Julius with a slightly raised brow and i slowly shook my head.

"No its fine."

"Suit yourself then."

Silence.

...Okay what now?

Should i try for a small talk here? or perhaps going straight down to business would be better in this case.

Blimey, i really have no idea when it comes to these formal business discussions, i hope Lord Greengrass wouldn't notice my discomfort.

"Say Harry, how much do you know about the history between our families?"

Lord Greengrass idly questioned whilst arranging some files onto his table. He then procured a worn out parchment, paused what's his doing and gave me a pointed look.

It was a look that definitely says that he's testing me.

Okay calm down first.

Breathe out.

Good.

My mind then started recalling all of the informations that i have studied in my family annals days ago.

"Based on our historical accounts, our founders seems to be close friends and both have been exiled from their own respective households due to some incident back in the eleventh century.

With them being banished and strip off their nobility, the two of them then began living like a common folk with my ancestor Linfred concocting potions for a living while Wilheim, the Greengrass founder dabbling on trade business instead."

I paused for a moment and find Sir Julius nodding with the corners of his lips ever so slightly inched upwards.

"Correct. At the start, Wilheim my great ancestor was underperforming in his business. His downward fate however turned around when his friend Linfred commissioned my ancestor to constantly supply him with herbs and herbal medicines. That deal was the turning point for our founder thus he named our household 'Greengrass' as a tribute for the help of Linfred. Ever since then our families had been secretly tied through our joint enterprises.

The Greengrass family had always provided the raw materials for the things that the Potters produces...that is until the untimely death of your parents. I didn't like the new management that seized control over your enterprise so all the dealing between our families broke down about two decades ago."

I hardened my facade as i try hard not to grimace and show emotions.

The Potters have two major enterprises.

The Potterer Pharmaceuticals and Sleekeasy Hair and Cosmetics.

The former closed down but the latter which is the larger enterprise of the two was seized by some associates of my grandfather. Currently I'm still trying to find some legal ways to gain back Sleekeasy but my main problem for now lies on the Pharmaceuticals.

My family's colossal debt came from the contracts that were breached due to the sudden termination of operations of the Potterer twenty years ago. To make the matters worse, those people whom my family owes a debt had seen an opportunity and had agreed to postpone the payments until i was a legally binding adult.

Such gesture of kindness was nice and all but the hidden knife was that there's a clause in the debt settlements that there would be a ten percent interest rates per annum.

Ten whole effin' percent!

Holy Voldemort on panties!

That is a highway robbery!

The original debt that only amounts to a mere five hundred thousands bloated up to more than a double solely due to the interest rate which grew over twenty years.

I reviewed the settlements and found out that it was Aunt Petunia whom signed these terms twenty years ago being my legal guardian and all.

Seriously what the hell's wrong with that brain of hers.

I've been studying my accounts for days now and to say that the Potter's wealth are a shell of its former glory would be an understatement.

Quite frankly, my household is on the brink of insolvency.

Sure the vaults still have some considerable amount of golds in it but all would be seized as due payments for these inflated debts.

Now the payments for these liabilities resides on my shoulders since that i'm about to be legally acknowledged as an adult in month's time.

 _Great_.

What an effin' way to start adulthood.

If i do not find a solution to gain considerable amount of money fast then my whole inheritance would be liquidated and i have to file for bankruptcy.

Sigh.

Initially before all of these financial problems, my life plan was to simply be an Auror.

How i longed for such a simple life.

Fighting off crimes and upholding justice seems like a dream job for me but the reality is that this job doesn't really pay much or at least it won't be able to give me the funds i needed to save my inheritance.

It's really easy to just let go of it all and just start anew.

Heck if i were given a choice, i would've prefer living like a normal common wizard without all of this financial nonsense to worry about. However, deep within me there's a force that's adamantly refusing to let go. It screams and berates at me that i have to fight for my family's legacy, to stand in defiance no matter how futile it might seem.

Maybe its my ancestors calling.

The blood that flows within me raging to burst if i somehow deny my heritage.

Maybe there's something more about these pureblood supremacy drivel that all the ancient families seems to be raving on about.

Whichever the case, one things for sure.

I have to at least try rather than going down without a fight.

~※~

 **A/N** : Apparently the Potter's vault have around 1.2 Million. In my story he has a debt of 500K but had an interest rate of 10% that grew over twenty years, hence 500K / 10 x 20 = 1M

So more or less Harry had to pay up, 1.5 Million.

Update resumes Monday night, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

 **\- Waltz of Blood -**

 **[ Chapter IV ]**

—※—

 **— Harry / Lord Greengrass Office / 10:46 am —**

"So let's get to the main matters at hand shall we?"

I involuntarily gulped as i hardened my resolve.

The tension within the room were so thick that i could almost taste it but I try hard not to mind it too much lest i suffocate and broke down due to the sheer pressure alone.

 _Breathe out and calm yourself, only with a clear mind can one survive in a duel of words._

I mentally chided myself in an effort to calm my nerves.

Okay.

Game on.

"Lord Greengrass, I've requested this meeting for a quite a number of reasons, one of them is to inquire some things which concerned our dealings twenty years ago."

I then paused to gauge his reaction before continuing.

"Your company were one of our previous subcontractors and that we didn't owe you a single debt, isn't that right Lord Greengrass?"

Sir Julius didn't instantly replied but instead rested his elbows on the table and clasped his palms together, making his already intimidating demeanor seem even more imposing.

"Yes we did. We were one of your subcontractors that supplied the raw ingredients needed for your medicines and hair tonics. You don't owe us anything since we didn't sign any formal written contracts with your family in the first place."

"Oh, How come?"

The elder in front of me curled his lips into a wry smile.

"Well its due to the long history of our families and the mere fact that we've been your supplier even way back in the eleventh centuries and contracts nor any written forms of agreements were still haven't been practiced back then."

I almost imitated his expression upon hearing that fact.

"So we've been in alliance for that long?"

"Only on business related matters and nothing else. Although that all changed with the death of your parents. You see James Potter had been quite a rebel and he and your grandfather Fleamont often times argued about managing your business. James didn't want to personally handle your enterprises because of his job as an Auror and plus the war kept him busy so technically speaking, the ownership titles of your companies were still signed in under your grandfather."

Sir Julius then exhaled in exasperation before continuing.

"We kept urging James to update it since huge problems would arise due to it but alas, he died without fixing the ownership titles and that leave us no clue as to how to handle the situation since it has no precedent. He didn't appoint any trustees within the company and his only direct relatives is just a newborn baby. His last will states Sirius Black as one of the possible claimants but the guy didn't respond to any of our missives and your legal guardian doesn't want anything to do with magic. With no other options left, the Potterér was eventually closed since a company cannot run without an executive for long."

Silence.

"...Lord Greengrass, I've recently found some debt settlements i need to pay and I've noticed that you were a cosignatory as a witness. Do you mind if i ask what happened twenty years ago? Why did my family got this debt and why did my Aunt signed these unreasonable settlements."

I waited in silence for half a minute before Sir Julius spoke again, his eyes showed a little bit of weariness it didn't have before.

"Ah, I remembered those debt settlements were made a month after the death of your parents. Gringotts put the Potter's vault in a complete lockdown due to your father's last will so no one could really withdraw from it. That enraged some of the Potterér's employees and the other subcontractors since they cannot get their separation payment.

The latter then filed a case in court in which cited that the House of Potter owes them Galls due to a breach of contract. Dumbledore tried to fight it off but they eventually won the case thus were entitled for a debt settlement. They made it with a twenty year maturity date and threatened your Aunt to sign it. In fact, i've recalled that they also made another separate settlement but this one was to be payed off by your legal guardian instead."

 _What?_

The Dursley's are paying some of my debts!?

I raised a critical brow.

"...How come I've not heard of this?"

"I'm not surprised that you didn't. Being ignorant of the magical world, your Aunt and her husband were fooled into believing that they signed a magical contract and that they would die if they failed to pay their dues or tell someone about it."

Skint wanker on heels!

No wonder the Dursley's hated my very existence.

Now everything fits!

I always find their hatred for me a tad bit excessive and their deep loathing over anything magical. If this was really true then that explains why Uncle despite being in a high paying job is still living below average or why they didn't want to spend even a small amount of money on my regard and blamed me for every misfortune that befalls in their life.

So it all boils down on a single thing huh?

— _Money!_

I was treated less than a human being and my childhood ruined because of it.

Its sickening.

I suddenly had the urge to vomit.

"Money...I just don't understand why people go crazy over something so vile and corrupted."

I muttered with a deflated tone and inadvertently looked down.

Silence encompasses the whole room with neither of us moving at all. After what seems to be a long time in my perspective, Mr. Greengrass then fetch a smoking pipe from under his table and briefly lighted it. He then breathe out a puff of smoke upwards and whispered a single word.

"Power."

Just like akin to a moth that's enticed by the raging flames, I slowly looked up and got caught in the blazing look of Sir Julius' wizened eyes. He then pointed that predatory look onto me and showed me grin that's seems enamoured in pure madnes.

"Harry, most people got crazy not because of money alone but more on what it represents. Money is power and the more you gain, the more power you get, and the more power you get, the higher the chance of you being corrupted my lad."

He then paused for a bit to savor his smoke before continuing.

"Remember, power corrupts and absolute power even more so. However that is our reality...money is what moves our society, and to despise money is to despise society itself. The way i see it, you only have two ways to go about it...Its either you live a normal life just earning the adequate amount for it not to corrupt you or—"

Sir Julius then swiftly pulled out a coin from his pockets and flip it in the air using his thumb. The coin gyrated upwards and eventually descended back into his hands.

He then looked back at me with a feral glint in his eyes as if possessed by madness itself and showed me the coin in between his thumb and index finger.

"—Or you horde it all and learn to be in power. To control the corruption and move society in your own hands."

Gooseflesh ran all over my body. I felt electrified as if i was drowning in muck and someone pulled me back up.

His outreach hand seems inviting me to get the coin.

 _To get in power._

To be normal or the contrary, is it?

Beforehand, my answer would definitely be the former but with the way things are, i don't think i could protect anything at all.

Neither my heritage nor my family's legacy.

I lay hapless to defend it all lest i gain the right power to combat my new foes.

These battlefield of words and masks are entirely new to me and if there's one thing that I've learned from my last bout then is that to never be caught unprepared.

To learn of the truth and not be manipulated by anyone else.

I heedfully grab the coin and made an awkward crooked smile. Lord Greengrass smiled an enigmatic smile and reclined from his seat.

"Now Harry... _let's talk business_."

Blimey, I think i may have met the devil for the first time at that moment.


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit and fan based literary works.

 **\- Waltz of Blood -**

 **[ Chapter V ]**

 **— Harry / Lord Greengrass Office / 11:11 am** —

"So Harry let me get this straight,"

Lord Greengrass calmly stated before his demeanor turned all imposing. Gone were the nostalgic old man and was now replaced by a sharp-eyed senior that's enamored with an aura of a person in high position.

"You, the illustrious Harry Potter, the sole heir of one of the most prominent and richest family in all Great Britain is.. _.in dire need of money?_ "

Silence.

I-Is it really that surprising?

The slight mocking deadpanned undertone wasn't entirely lost on me but i ignored it while briefly nodding as i keep my poker face intact. It must've sounded like a joke for Sir Julius for he's looking at me as if I'm pulling his leg or something.

Seeing me respond noncommittally to his inquiry, the Greengrass elder then began tapping the table with his index finger.

"And pray tell why one of Britain's supposed richest bachelor of the era badly needs some Galls? _Don't tell me you've squandered all of your inheritance already_."

His lordship critically stated but i quickly shook my head and etched a rueful expression.

"No i didn't, in fact, i can only use and spend my trust fund and not the bulk of the Potter's wealth but I guess you could say that I've incurred some considerable...debts, besides the one that I've also told earlier."

His lordship blinked owlishly but then made an incredulous face when my words had finally sink in. With a skeptical tone he then asked,

"And the money in your vaults doesn't suffice for paying off these debts?"

...Oh great, here comes the hard part.

"U-Uh, no...not really i guess."

I responded in an evading tone whilst inadvertently taking a sip of water that was given to me.

"How much exactly do you owe anyway?"

"...n million."

"Come again?"

"Thirteen Million galleons more or less."

Silence.

Merlin, I never knew this rigid stoic elder could make such a shell shocked expression...although i guess i made the same face when the goblins dropped the same bomb on me about a month ago. Senior Greengrass closed his eyes for a brief second whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My lad, how in the bloody loo did you even accumulated that much debt? That amount is madness, not even the combined wealth of three prima familia could pay those off. Don't tell me you've ruined a cultural heritage site or something!?"

I gulped.

"No, No cultural heritage ruined— _i think?_ Its just the debt settlements my household needs to pay and...i uhh, may have incurred the Goblins wrath and they demanded some reparation fees due to some actions I've done in the past."

Senior Julius then knitted his brows as he folded his arms together.

"Gringotts? they're pretty much hostile towards everyone else but i don't think they'll be unreasonable and fine someone that huge amount not unless you've damaged their properties like broke into their vaults or something."

A very long awkward silence ensues.

Damnable sod, Lord Greengrass' discerning stare is boring down deep onto my skin, its making me sweat nonstop. He may have found some clues based on my odd reaction for this elder then made an inaudible gasp that's so uncharacteristic of his usual rigid nature.

"No way Harry... _Seriously_? You've broke into their precious vaults?"

"...Uhh. yeah pretty much since one of the items to kill Voldemort is in it..and i may have freed the ancient dragon that was guarding 'Gotts along the way. They initially wanted me locked up in Azkaban for it but luckily for me they later changed their minds due to my contributions in the last war and just demanded Ten Million Galleons instead."

Silence.

The pregnant silent hurts.

I never knew silence could hurt this way.

It took more than a minute for us to regain our bearings. I guess its really alot to take in. Ten Million is an insane astronomical amount and at most even the most prominent Pureblood family only owns a couple of millions or so.

Sir Julius exhaled an exasperated breath while i massaged my aching nape.

"My my Harry, i knew this meeting would certainly be surprising but i never expect it would be to this extent. Well you certainly lived up to your fame as the wonder boy extraordinairé."

I only shrugged my shoulders ruefully at his comment. I guess now is the time to move onto my next agenda.

"Well I aim to please, which bring us to my next reason for my visit. Actually i have a precious item in me now that may be sold for quite a sum. However i don't think i could easily sell these off without gaining some unwanted attention. I've tried Knockturn alley but the price they offered really didn't come close to what i was expecting and was borderline ripping me off you see."

Sir Julius perked up at my comment with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oho, a rare item is it?"

I wordlessly nodded as i rummage through the magical bag that i've brought and pulled out a medium sized angular bone. Sir Julius eyes further shone upon seeing it and i placed the bone carefully at his table. Lord Greengrass then cautiously drew his fingers onto it and began examining the item with a fervor akin to an exalted collector.

"Fascinating."

I smirked.

"That Milord is a Bassilisk bone, its a part of a full set in fact. What's more, this came from the very creature Salazar Slytherin himself raised in a chamber back in Hogwarts. As you may know, there hasn't been a Bassilisk sightings for more than a century now and were considered extinct already. I may have been a muggleborn but even i knew that you can't just sell these kinds of rare items easily."

Sir Julius touched up his chin in thought.

"Well good thinking there lad. An item of this rarity and historical value can be confiscated by the ministry under the clause of cultural preservation. You won't earn a single gall since their practically bankrupt as of the moment. At most you would only get a medal out of it but i guess you have enough of that now do you?"

I thinly smiled.

No medals fine thank you.

"Yeah, only a fool would sell these on ministry sanctioned shops within Diagon alley and with the goblins hostile towards me, i don't think they too could fetch me a reasonable deal, so therefore i've concluded that i can only auction these up within _Eskallenbauns._.."

I tried to discern how would this senior would react upon hearing Eskallenbauns, the premiere blackmarket Auction House in all Great Britain and i was not disappointed since his eyes shone in an amused glint.

"Oh the Eskallenbauns, is it?"

I curtly smiled as i steel my nerves.

"Rumor has it that you, Lord Greengrass is one of its organizers, isn't that right?"

"That's right i am."

Silence.

My gobsmacked expression must've amused Sir Julius for he let out a single laugh.

"What, surprised that i easily admitted it? Its an open secret within the Pureblood society anyway so i have no reason to hide it and its not like I'm doing something strictly illegal per se and the Ministry is having a cut of the proceeds so they won't really persecute me."

"I-I see."

"The next auction will be a month from now. You can leave Salazar's Bassilisk to me so that my people can authenticate and set a reserve price for it. As for the auctioneer's sales commission, i will impose a standard five percent cut but you don't need to pay for the initial membership fee since your grandfather was once a VIP and you can just inherit his mask and boxed seat."

"Mask and seat?"

"Oh, its a tradition of sorts. Every participant are required to cast a glamour onto themselves before the auction but we use masks so that each members could still recognize each other even if their appearance changes every single time. Your grandfather used an owl mask and he was widely known as 'Reverend Owl' amongst our members."

Lord Greengrass explained in an even tone as he rummaged through the drawers of his table. He then procured a parchment and a half face crimson owl mask a minute later for which he both gave me. The parchment contains the Blackmarket's rules and regulations.

I gave it a quick skim through and Sir Julius handed me a black quill to sign it. Seeing as there's no problem with the terms, i then wrote my signature onto the parchment using my blood as ink.

My writing hand stang for a moment but I pay it no heed.

I'm used to using black quills anyway.

"Well everything seems to be in order, Harry welcome to Eskallenbauns, the largest blackmarket Auction House in all great magical Britain. The initial reserve price will be done in a day or two and I'll notify you when i get it as soon as possible."

Sir Julius plainly stated before pulling out a circular timepiece.

"Oh its almost lunch, do you still need something for me Harry? If so then i could just call for my elves to bring us our lunch here while we proceed with our talks."

"Well i have one last thing i needed to inquire about and you could say that this is my main point for my visit."

Sir Julius showed me a lopsided grin.

"Saving the best for last eh?"

I just simply nodded as i watched Lord Greengrass call for his elf and ordered it to bring us our lunch. He also called for another elf, the female one I've met earlier and ask her for the condition of his granddaughter. The female elf simply stated that Lady Greengrass is still suffering from a mild headache and Sir Julius said something i didn't quite hear since he told it in a hushed tone and the she elf apparated out not a second later.

The elf that was tasked to bring us our lunch apparated a minute later and he began to place the food at the table in an orderly manner. I eyed our lunch and it was a full course vegetarian cuisine.

Well i guess this is expected for a household that was named as a shrub more or less.

"I hope you don't mind eating vegan meals m'lad. My medics told me to put off meats and other heavily oil fried foods for my diet you see."

I briefly shook my head before starting with my own lunch.

"Its fine, I'm not really all that picky with my foods."

"That's good to hear."

We ate in relative silence for a couple of minutes or so with only the clatterings of the utensils as our background noise. You could say that it was not totally awkward but there's still tension within the air.

I was vying for a chance to resume our talks and i've seen my opening when i noticed Sir Julius paused for a drink.

"Milord, you're holding a seat within the Wizengamot right?"

Sir Julius eyed me critically for a second before putting down his drinking glass.

"Yes i do in fact been holding the Greengrass seat for almost a century now. Why'd you ask?"

I didn't respond instantly and decided to have a spoonful of my salad before responding.

"Well I'm trying to reclaim my Lordship within the 'Gamot."

It took a moment before Sir Julius fully digested what I've stated and a confused expression etched onto his face.

"How can you take up your Lordship, isn't the Potter expelled and banned from participating in any of the court sessions within the 'Gamot decades ago?"

Now here comes the tricky part.

I instinctively adjusted my glasses as i prepare my mind for a battle of wits.

"True, i cannot claim my family's seat much less attend any of the court sessions but i plan to eventually to file an entreaty for an annulment of the Potter's banishment within the Wizengamot— _but that is to say my long term goal._

To reach that goal however, i must first fix a small problem of mine that I've just acquired recently in which by solving this one, would gain me an entry within the courts of the Wizengamot without using the Potters seat."

Lord Greengrass knitted his brows as he scrutinized my every word. He then finally gave me a pointed stare before asking;

"...And this small problem would be?"

I let out an intentional dramatic sigh.

"You see, I've also became a heir to an another household but the thing is, apparently I'm not the only claimant. Seeing as both the concerned parties belongs to a high profile households, Gringotts therefore forwarded our case to the Wizengamot for a ruling."

Sir Julius tilted his head with his brows narrowed down in a confused manner.

"That's very unusual, which house did appoint you as heir anyway?"

I falsely smiled with my eyes squinted.

"The Blacks."

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading, for inquiries/discussion please pm me instead.


End file.
